


Shower

by SyberJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of bonding between Rey and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Spoiler warning- if you have not seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens, I highly suggest that you go no further with reading this fic, until you have seen the movie. So this fic is a MAJOR spoiler for the movie.

 

 

Rey watched as Poe followed the medical transport that was carrying Finn off to get the former Stormtrooper the medical treatment that he needed. She spotted the older woman, the one that Chewbacca had informed her was the wife of Han. Rey went to Leia and gave her a hug, needing to try and assuage the older woman's grief.  
  
"If you will come with me..." Leia said a moment later, once she had pulled free from the embrace that the younger woman had given to her. "I will take you where you can check in on your friend, and we will go from there. You look like you could use a good meal."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rey responded. She followed Leia into the underground base.  
  
The two women had barely made it into the main planning room when Artoo Detoo came rushing in from where he had been kept while he was in low power mode.  
  
"General, Artoo thinks he might have information on how to find Master Luke." Threepio stated.  
  
The squat astromech moved forward, and started projecting a holographic star map. However, it was obvious to everyone present that a large portion of the map was missing. BeeBee-Ate turned towards Poe Dameron, and started chirping and beeping at the pilot.  
  
"Hang on a moment, buddy." Poe replied, even as his fingers flew over the controls to eject the fragment that he had been given on Jakku. He quickly gave it over to BeeBee-Ate, who rolled over near Artoo and added the missing section to the map.

 

After the meeting broke up, Leia guided Rey to a room with a refresher.  
  
"You can stay here tonight. Over there is a refresher. I'll see to finding some clean clothes for you." Leia told the younger woman. "Chewie and a repair crew will work on the Falcon, so it's ready to go in the morning. Artoo, if he wants, can go with you to find Luke."  
  
"Why are you sending me?" Rey wanted to know. "Why not Poe? Or why not go yourself?"  
  
"I am needed here. I turned my back on learning to use my powers, I was too important to be permitted to go train." Leia explained. "As for Poe, I have another mission for him, that is just as important as the one you are going to be embarking upon. Also, something tells me that this is something for you to do."  
  
Rey let out a sigh. Even Maz Kanada had hinted at that.  
  
"It's not easy having a destiny. Sometimes, whether you like it or not, it grabs hold of you and sets you on the path and pushes you down it. Luke can explain that one to you." Leia placed a hand on Rey's shoulder. "I'll bring you something to sleep in. Go on and get cleaned up before you fall asleep where you stand."  
  
"Thank you, for all of this. And thank you for your kindness." Rey stated. She then went into sanitary facilities and stripped down. She stepped into the refresher and tapped a button and let out a startled sound when cold water shot out at her. The former scavenger quickly figured out how to adjust the temperature, then reveled in the feeling of water on her skin. Having grown up on a desert world, Rey had never taken a water shower before. Water was for drinking, and food preparation, and rarely used for cleaning things.  
  
Leia returned a moment later, with clothing for Rey to sleep in, and fresh clothes for in the morning. She could hear the girl still in the refresher, and it reminded her of Luke when he encountered his first full water shower. A smile crossed her face, as she treasured the memory.


End file.
